<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wendigo by Dawnlightsilhouette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707715">Wendigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette'>Dawnlightsilhouette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wendigobastian [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Forests, M/M, Protective Sebastian, but without actual horror, horror movie setting, wendigo Sebastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and his three best friends spend some time in a house in the forest. When they tell each other ghost stories and go into the forest at night, this results in them finding out, that they aren't alone in the forest. There is a creature there that grows quite fond of Ciel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wendigobastian [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I am talking about a wendigo in this fic BUT he's not very accurate. Wendigos are part of native american culture and I only did some research on the internet that resulted in me writing Sebastian just the way I wanted. This is not accurate and I don't mean to be offensive.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And then, when the hunters thought they had everything under control, they realized that they were the hunted. And the scary creature followed them through the forest and grabbed one by one. And the hunters no longer left the forest alive.“, Ciel ended the scary story. Meyrin made an excited squeaking sound and squeezed the hand of Finny, who had wrapped himself in a blanket and squeezed himself between Meyrin and Bard. "And the scary creature? Does it still live in the forest and thus defend itself against anyone who tries to kill it?”, Meyrin asked excitedly. Ciel lowered the flashlight that he had been holding under his chin so that his face was illuminated from below. "Who knows? It might. The story doesn't tell that, of course. And if it did, Aunt Ann didn't tell me the whole story.”, he said. They were in the house of Ciel's aunt Angelina, who had been away for a while and had asked Ciel to take care of her house, water her flowers, and feed the fish in the aquarium. With her permission, Ciel had brought his three best friends with him so as not to be so alone.</p><p>"That's silly. If the scary creature that is said to have been seen here in the forest really only attacks people when they try to attack it, then there is no point in trying to hunt it. Then all you have to do is leave it alone.”, Bard criticized and shifted uneasily in his seat. Although it had been his idea to tell each other scary stories at night, he was very nervous now. But Ciel had also been a bit mean when he decided to tell the story of the creature in the forest in the middle of which the house they were in was located. With a story about something that was far away, it would have been easier to just don't care about it. “That's why it's now a only a legend. Because no one has been looking for the creature for so long.“, Ciel explained and switched on the bedside lamp. "Maybe it's dead by now.", Meyrin murmured. "If it ever existed at all. It's just a fairy tale that you tell young children so they don't go into the forest and get lost at night.”, Bard said, crossing his arms. "But then it wouldn't make sense to say that the creature only attacks those who attack it first. Children wouldn't do something like that, they would run away from it at the most and then there would be no reason for it to kill them.”, Ciel explained and thoughtfully put away the flashlight in his hands. "Sounds good. I like monsters that don't hurt you if you run away.”, Finny murmured from inside his blankets.</p><p>Meyrin got up, went to the window, and peered through the curtains into the dark forest. "I wonder if it's still out there.", she muttered excitedly. Ciel giggled at her enthusiasm. Everything that was creepy fascinated her. "We can go into the forest and have a look.", he suggested jokingly, but Meyrin seemed to take him seriously. "Oh yes, let's do that! Let's grab the flashlights and go to the forest!”, she cried and hurriedly put more clothes over her pyjamas. "If we don't have any weapons with us and don't do anything harmful to it, then it won't harm us, will it?", Finny mumured while he hesitantly got up and reached for his clothes as well. "Uh... yes, that's right, but...", Ciel started, but he was interrupted by Bard. "But this thing doesn't exist.", he said, which pleased Finny. "Then we don't need to be afraid at all.", he said, getting dressed as well. Bard and Ciel exchanged a look, then they got dressed too. "All right. Let's go for a walk in the woods at night. Why not?”, Bard murmured resignedly. Ciel said nothing, checked the batteries in his flashlight, checked three times to see if he had really put his keys into his pocket, and followed his friends. He had a rather bad feeling. Why should all residents of the village next to the forest warn them to be careful when there was nothing in the forest that could theoretically be dangerous?</p><p> </p><p>The four walked close together along the path through the forest and pointed their flashlights in all directions. It was very dark, the crescent moon gave little light, so the outlines of the trees and bushes looked like even darker shadows. Again and again a sound came to their ears, sometimes very far away, sometimes disturbingly close. Sometimes it was the calling of an owl, sometimes the rustling of the leaves in the wind or a crack when an animal stepped on a branch. With every sound the four flinched and stopped. The calm and adventurous spirit that they had felt at the beginning had long since dissolved. Now they were restless and watched their surroundings tensely. "We shouldn't have left the house at all. That's how almost every horror film starts.”, Meyrin murmured nervously. Finny next to her nodded and nearly trembled. "We'll get lost if we go further.", he whispered. Bard, who had walked in front of them, stopped and turned to face them. "I told you there was no use running around in the forest. We won't see anything of the creature anyway.”, he hissed at them. Meyrin and Finny whimpered and crowded closer to Bard. Bard turned to Ciel to find out whether the decision to go back was unanimous, but Ciel was distracted. "What's that?", he asked curiously, staring between the trees where he pointed his flashlight. He narrowed his heterochromatic eyes to better see what was there.</p><p>The other three gathered behind him and tried to see what he meant. "This is supposed to be a joke, isn't it?", Bard asked angrily, but Ciel shook his head and pointed between the trees. "It's not. Pay attention to the light.”, he replied and moved his flashlight a little bit back and forth, so the light shook a bit on both sides. Every time the light came to a speecific spot between the bushes, the light was reflected in two places for a moment. When Ciel pointed the flashlight so that it pointed exactly at this point, the four noticed that the two points were eyes that reflected the light. The eyes blinked and with a slight rustle their owner withdrew. For a moment there was a tense silence between the four. "We must have disturbed a deer there." Bard finally murmured. Ciel was still staring at the spot where the eyes had been and shook his head. “The eyes of deer are further apart, as those of all prey. As close as these were are only the eyes of predators.”, he explained, letting his gaze roam the area. "Then... maybe it was a lynx.", Bard replied, unsettled. "Lynxes are much smaller. But that thing was bigger than you.“, Ciel contradicted and fell silent again, as if frozen. He had noticed a movement behind one of the trees nearby and saw the flash of the eyes as the light of his flashlight brushed over it. The others had followed his gaze just in time to notice it, but before they could get any idea what it was that was sneaking around them, it was gone. "Is it... is it getting closer?", Meyrin stuttered. She and Finny snatched each other's hands. Ciel turned to the other three and saw how scared they were.</p><p>“There must be a harmless explanation for this. We'd better go back now.”, he suggested, but the other three didn't answer. They just stared dumbfounded at a something behind Ciel. "What's going on all of a sudden?", Ciel asked confused and turned around to see what was causing the others to panic. The light of his flashlight fell on something large, standing less than four meters away from Ciel between the trees, staring at him with reflective eyes. Ciel stared back at the being, who was definitely neither human nor animal. Or at least Ciel had never heard of a human with the legs and tail of a panther, horns like Maleficent and an upper body whose skin was marbled black and white. "Run away!", Ciel heard someone hissing behind him and the next moment there were only hasty footsteps on the floor. Startled, Ciel turned around and wanted to follow his friends who were already running so as not to be alone, but he stumbled over a root and fell down. As he tried to get up, he didn't notice the creature approaching him. Only when he looked up and the being's red eyes were right in front of him did he notice it.</p><p> </p><p>Finny clung to Bard's arm and cried loudly. "We let him down", he sobbed. Bard awkwardly patted his head in an attempt to comfort the younger one, even though he was nerve-wracked himself. Meyrin was no better. She leaned trembling against the wall of the house they'd run to without realizing that Ciel hadn't followed them. "He's gone. And that's our fault.”, she cried. The tears ran down her cheeks and even wet the glasses. "Now pull yourself together! We have to find him.”, Bard called, but the other two didn't seem to hear him in their panic. It took Bard a while to get through to them. He was about to repeat his request when they heard footsteps coming up to her. "There you are!", Ciel called cheerfully when he came out of the forest. The three immediately ran towards him. "Ciiieel! We were so worried!”, Meyrin sobbed and hugged him. Finny grabbed one of Ciel's hands and squeezed it. "Where have you been? We were panicked when we realized that you are no longer with us.“, he babbled in relief, still crying. "Calm down. I just fell down, but it wasn't a problem. He was very nice to me, helped me up and... Where is he all of a sudden? He was here just a second ago.", Ciel started to tell them, but when he turned around, he blinked irritated at the dark forest and looked around. "He's just gone.", he said sadly. "Who?", the three wanted to know and Ciel looked at them in surprise. "Well, the creature we saw. I think it's the one from the story I told you. It's really true that he doesn't do any harm to anyone who doesn't try to do harm him first. He knew we weren't a threat.”, Ciel explained enthusiastically and led his friends back into the house. The three exchanged irritated looks. They could not deny that they had seen something in the forest, but still could not really believe that it should have been the scary creature.</p><p>However, Ciel stubbornly claimed that it had been a creature like the one in the story. It had sharp fangs and claws, its fur and shoulder length hair had been raven black and so were the horns on its head and it could move through the forest very fast and without making a sound. This description matched the creature from the story and what the other three had seen. While the three of them found the whole thing pretty scary and decided to never go into the forest at night again, Ciel was thrilled and could hardly be persuaded from doing exactly that. He claimed the creature sniffed his hair, licked his cheek with his rough cat tongue, then lifted him up and carried him safely to the edge of the forest, where it had dropped him off and was gone. Finny thought it sounded a lot like a monster that was kind enough to spare anyone who ran away and was ready to believe Ciel, but the other two weren't so sure. Bard in particular was skeptical and claimed that Ciel had hit his head and saw an animal, nothing more. Unsettled by the many objections, Ciel quickly stopped talking about the creature. Instead, he developed a habit of staring out into the forest and he started putting a plate of something to eat on the veranda every evening. The next mornings the plate was empty, but of course it could not be said with certainty whether it was the creature or other animals in the forest.</p><p>It quickly became routine for Ciel to walk through the kitchen every evening, loading everything from fruit to portions of the meals they prepared to candy onto a plate, which he then placed on the veranda. In the morning it was usually Ciel who brought the plate back in, but after a few days Finny took over. He had barely entered the veranda when he ran back inside and asked the others to come with him so he could show them something. It had rained at night, so the ground in the immediate vicinity of the veranda was softened and footprints could be clearly seen in the soil. When the four looked closely at the prints, they found that they were paw prints like from a very, very big cat. Ciel placed one of his feet next to them so they could compare the paw print with his own foot print. Ciel had very small feet and was generally quite small, but his footprints should still be bigger than a cat's. The paw prints were larger, however. A larger than average lion would have had to walk by to leave them. The tracks led from the forest to the veranda, up and down it and then back towards the forest. Ciel was in a very good mood for the rest of the day, while Bard unsettledly searched the internet for big cats' paw sizes and Meyrin and Finny didn't know what to think.</p><p>The next time their guest left traces, not even Bard knew how to explain it. The four of them had gone to the village and watched a movie in the cinema late at night. When they got home it was almost midnight, well after the time when Ciel usually put the plate outside. He was tired and simply put the fruit bowl on the windowsill before going to bed. The house must have looked completely deserted for half the night, as if they had left. In any case, Ciel's absence seemed to have grieved someone, because in the morning they could find traces of his frustration. There were long, deep, wide-diameter scratch marks along the wooden floor of the porch, and a wooden chair that had stood there had been chewed into pieces. The imprints of large, strong teeth were still visible on them. Now everyone except Ciel was a little worried to understate a bit. Ciel was a little sad that he apparently accidentally frightened his friend from the forest. To make up for it, he decided to share his favorite food with the creature. He stood in the kitchen for several hours, preparing a chocolate cake with the help of his friends. He arranged half of it on a plate with powdered sugar and raspberries, then he shared the other half with Bard, Finny and Meyrin. Together they ate the cake while watching TV. The next morning the plate was not empty. There was no trace of the cake left, but there was a dead rabbit on the plate. At first this frightened Ciel's friends, but he calmed them down with the suspicion that this was just a gift. After some google search for suitable recipes, the four turned the dead prey into a delicious stew, a part of which Ciel put in a bowl and placed on the veranda, as always.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the gifts that followed became a little less frightening, but left less and less doubt that they weren't dealing with an animal. After all, an animal wouldn't pick forest flowers, which Ciel then put in a vase in his window, or make a necklace from a leather cord and a carved wooden pendant that Ciel proudly wore. He was very pleased with his mysterious admirer. The other three wavered between serenity and uncertainty. On the one hand, the being actually seemed so friendly, on the other hand, it was just creepy when you knew it was there and when you heard it growling at night and sneaking through the bushes. This went on for many days and the subject of the creature kept coming up until Ciel finally suggested that they could go look for it again. This time they went to the forest in the afternoon. In the daylight, the forest looked much friendlier and more inviting. The path behind them was easy to see, so they didn't have to worry about getting lost. The air was filled with the scent of the trees and the chirping of birds. "You see? It's not that scary after all.”,  Ciel said, but he had barely finished speaking when the four stopped abruptly and faced a bear.</p><p>The animal sniffed the air and approached them. "Since when are there bears here?", Bard hissed in panic as he and the other three backed away. The bear growled and stood up on its hind legs, its paws threateningly rising into the air. Before the bear could do more, something suddenly jumped at it from the side, clawed into its back, and knocked it over. It had come out of nowhere like a black lightning, hissed angrily and started biting and scratching the bear. Bard grabbed Ciel's arm, shouted to the others to run, and ran back to the house. Behind them they could hear the growling of the bear and the hissing of the creature as they were fighting with each other. Out of breath, they finally reached the house. Ciel was about to cry, tears were already filling his eyes. "What if he gets seriously hurt? What if the bear kills him? He tried to protect us, to protect me.“, he murmured to himself and took the first aid kit from the bathroom. He wanted to go back into the forest with it, but his friends stopped him because it was too dangerous, so Ciel sobbed quietly, sat down on the veranda and stared into the forest, behind which the sun was slowly setting.</p><p>The other three stayed in the house and discussed what had just happened. There was no denying that a creature lived in the forest, but they had no idea what it was. Finny muttered to himself that it was apparently a friendly creature while Bard was googling mystical creatures on his cell phone. "I think I have something." he said finally, and Meyrin and Finny leaned over the display of his phone to read as he scanned the article. “A wendigo is an anthropomorphic being that lives in the forest. It is very tall, has dark skin in some places, has claws and sharp teeth and can be incredibly fast. It is an excellent hunter known for chasing human hunters, generally it is very good at stalking someone and hunting them down afterwards.”, Bard said, exchanging uncertain looks with the other two. "That sounds pretty scary already, and this is just a very short summary.", he murmured. "Maybe it's a friendly Wendigo.", Finny suggested hopefully. "We have to tell Ciel that we guess it might be a Wendigo.", Meyrin said and the other two nodded. They walked to the veranda together, where they froze in shock.</p><p>Ciel was sitting on the wooden edge of the veranda, his feet on the grassy floor, next to him the open first aid kit. Ciel's hands stroked gently through the thick black hair of the creature, who had placed his head on his lap, stretched his body out on the grass, and purred comfortably under Ciel's touch. The creature was at least two meters tall, if you count the horns in even taller, and muscular. Biceps and abs were clearly visible under the skin, which was patterned in black and white. The patterns formed waves and swirls, there were more black parts than white ones, for example the entire forearms and the hands on their long fingers were black claws were completely black. The black parts of the skin looked a bit like snake skin, scaly and slightly shiny. The white areas of skin, on the other hand, looked as smooth as marble. The entire face of the creature was white and otherwise looked like that of a very handsome man with almond-shaped, red eyes with slit pupils. Except for a black piece of clothing, which seemed to be a mixture of a loincloth and a pair of shorts, the creature wore nothing and the long legs and tail could be seen without any problems. Both actually looked like from a lion, except the fur was black. The creature had a few scratches from his fight with the bear that Ciel had already taken care of. Now he enjoyed getting pet and praised by Ciel. Ciel turned to his friends, beaming with joy. "He followed me home! I called him Sebastian and I want to keep him!“, he announced enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the protests of his friends, Ciel took Sebastian into the house with him. He listened to what they told him about Wendigos while he was preparing dinner and petting Sebastian on the head again and again. Sebastian had crouched down on the floor next to Ciel, still reaching almost to his chest, and had wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist. He showed no interest in attacking anyone, so the other three thought it safe to stand just a bit distance away. When they had finished speaking, Ciel raised an eyebrow at them and took a wooden spoon. He threw the wooden spoon away in a high arc and turned to Sebastian. "Will you bring this back to me please?", he asked and the next moment Sebastian jumped over the kitchen counter to the living room table, where the wooden spoon had landed and back again. He dropped to his knees in front of Ciel and gave him the spoon back. He started purring again when Ciel pet him and eyed the others again with raised eyebrows. "Okay, maybe you're right, but be careful so he won't do anything bad.", Bard said resignedly.</p><p>It turned out that Sebastian behaved very well unless he was separated from Ciel. He hissed and bared his sharp fangs only once when Bard tried to send him back to the woods after dinner, but after Ciel said Sebastian was allowed to sleep in his bed with him, he immediately calmed down. Otherwise he made no impression that he would want to hurt anyone. Even when Finny squeezed his paws, he stayed calm. Finny had wanted to wake Ciel up the next morning, but when he got to his room he saw Sebastian lying in bed with him, his arms wrapped around Ciel, his nose burried in the blue-gray hair and his long legs sticking out over the edge of the bed. Finny had come closer curiously to take a closer look at the big paws with the round black toe beans and he couldn't resist touching and sqzeezing them a bit, but when he looked up he found that Sebastian was awake and he was staring at him with his eyebrows raised. He had raised his head from Ciel, who woke up and rubbed his bi-coloured eyes. Sebastian's attention was drawn back to Ciel and he licked his cheek several times. The blue and violet eyes blinked at him in surprise before Ciel started to smile and wished Sebastian a good morning.</p><p>While the humans sat at the table, eating their breakfast, Sebastian lay like a dog next to Ciel's chair and chewed on a few strips of dried meat. "Ciel?", Meyrin started to ask Ciel something, but she was interrupted by Sebastian's head snapping up. "Ciel?", he asked back. Everyone fell silent and stared at him. He hadn't said a word until now, they hadn't been sure if he could speak at all. "Ciel is my name.", Ciel explained and Sebastian's eyes widened. "Ciel", he repeated, then smiled and lowered his head back over the meat as if nothing had happened. "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself.", Ciel muttered, then turned to Meyrin. "What did you want to say?", he asked. "Um... oh yes... your aunt Ann is coming back today. I wanted to ask how we can explain all of this to her.”, Meyrin said, somewhat confused. Ciel gulped. "I completely forgot about that.", he murmured, but before he could think about it, Sebastian raised his head again. This time he placed it on Ciel's lap. "Ann? The red woman? Is that your aunt?”, he asked. "Yes, she is.  Angelina Dulles, also called Madam Red because of her preference for red clothes, is the sister of my mother. Do you know her?”, Ciel explained and stroked Sebastian's hair. "I only know her briefly. I met her once and she was kind to me. At least comparatively. I didn't even know that she had such a gorgeous nephew.”, Sebastian replied, rubbing his chin against Ciel's thigh. "She will be able to endure the truth.", he added calmly.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast Sebastian stood up on his hind legs and took Ciel's hand into his own. He mostly walked on his hind legs, but often on all fours, especially in the house where the ceiling was always too small for him. He led Ciel into the forest, holding his hand the entire time. "Where are we going?", Ciel wanted to know, but Sebastian gestured for him to be quiet and lifted him up. In his arms he carried Ciel deep into the forest until he stopped at the edge of a small clearing. In the tall grass in the clearing, a few fox pups were playing together. The mother of the little ones lay next to them and looked at Sebastian with half-opened eyes for a moment before dozing again. Sebastian watched Ciel's reaction from the side. "How cute.", Ciel whispered as he watched the little fur balls run around. Sebastian smiled. "I thought you would find them cute. In any case, I think they are cute, though not as cute as you.“, Sebastian explained and sat down cross-legged on the grass. Ciel blushed, which Sebastian didn't seem to notice at all. He placed Ciel between his crossed legs and continued to tell. “The mother of the puppies knows me because I once helped her out of a trap. One of those traps that snap together when you step in it to be precise. Her leg has healed well, but she still has a few scars. It is really disgusting what human hunters do. A real hunter does not inflict unnecessary pain on his prey.”, Sebastian said quietly, his eyes still fixed on the foxes. “Humans can be really awful. I've thought that so many times. It is a rarity to see those who do not behave horribly. But... ", he continued, but fell silent again and gazed at Ciel as if he were an angel,"...seeing you makes me think, maybe humans are not so bad after all. In any case, you are... well...you are amazing."</p><p>Sebastian's white cheeks turned a bit silvery, which was apparently his version of blushing, and he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Somehow I found you so wonderful when I first saw you. And when you started giving me something to eat, I thought you couldn't possibly be a real human, because they're not that kind. But you are actually human.”, Sebastian murmured and sniffed the back of Ciel's neck. "A very good smelling human in fact. I like your scent.”, he added, making Ciel giggle by running his long purple tongue over his neck. Ciel turned around in his arms. "You are really sweet to me. And you protected me since we met each other. I cannot believe that it is you who calls me wonderful when you are so incredibly fantastic.“, he said and stroked a few strands from Sebastian's face. Sebastian looked at him incredulously. He didn't know what to say, so he leaned forward and kissed Ciel gently. Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's cheeks and kissed back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelina ran through the woods as fast as possible. She clutched her rifle and kept calling out the name of her nephew. She had just returned from vacation and found that he wasn't home. But his friends were and they told her a troubling story. At first she hadn't wanted to believe the whole thing, it sounded like a scary story the teenagers had made up, but they had shown her the claw marks on the veranda and described the creature in detail, so in her fear she had grabbed the gun and told them , they should stay at home.</p><p>While she was running around and calling, Sebastian and Ciel were still busy kissing. Ciel had never kissed anyone before and even if he would have, it would hardly have prepared him for the feeling of the skillful wendigo tongue in his mouth. But suddenly Sebastian pulled his tongue back, removed his lips from Ciel's and raised his head in confusion. Ciel licked his wet lips. "What is it?", he asked irritated. “She sounds so panicked. I wonder if something happened.", Sebastian said, got up and lifted Ciel into his arms. Without further explanation, he ran through the forest. After a short time Ciel could hear what he was talking about. The voice of his aunt calling for him was unmistakable. "Aunt Ann!", he called back and wriggled out of Sebastian's arms to run towards her. Angelina sighed in relief and came up to him when she saw him , but then she was shocked at the sight of Sebastian, who was only a few meters away. She quickly grabbed Ciel by the arm, pulled him behind her and shot Sebastian several times. </p><p>The sound of the gunshots was deafening and Sebastian let out a bloodcurdling scream that had nothing human about it. He opened his mouth and eyes wide, blood ran out of his mouth and onto his sharp fangs, but he didn't even fall over, even though several bullets pierced his torso. He hissed angrily at Ann and got ready to jump while Ann hurriedly reloaded her gun. Before either of the two could do anything, Ciel quickly stood between them. "Stop it!", he shouted angrily and both froze in surprise in their movement. Ciel ran quickly to Sebastian and very carefully touched his chest. "Are you okay? Are you all right? Does it hurt?”, he asked with tears in his eyes. Sebastian took his hand, lifted it to his mouth and kissed it. His anger had simply evaporated upon seeing Ciel. “It didn't do me any harm. The pain is bearable.“, he answered. Ciel sighed in relief. Ann gulped as she looked back and forth between the two. "C-Ciel?! We...should go home...", she stuttered nervously. Ciel looked around at her, torn from his thoughts. "Hm? Oh yes you are right. I have to take care of Sebastian's wounds. Come with me.”, he said, taking Sebastian's hand and leading him in the direction of Ann's house. </p><p>While Ciel and Sebastian were sitting on the veranda and Ciel was taking care of Sebastian's wounds, even though the wendigo claimed it wasn't necessary, Ann ran into the house and grabbed her phone. "Please don't tell me you want to call the police and report a wendigo.", Bard said worried when he saw her dial a number. Ann shook her head. “No, I guess it wouldn't end well. I just want to make sure that this is really actually a wendigo.", she explained. Bard frowned. "I thought that was obvious.", he said, but Ann shook her head. "Not really, I mean... we're all still alive.", she stated, as if that would of course raise doubts. While Ann was on the phone with a friend and everyone was waiting, Sebastian emptied almost the entire refrigerator. Bard wondered if Ann had meant how hungry Sebastian was, but it didn't take long to find out. Ann had called the ranger in charge of this forest and he drove over straight away. His name was Undertaker and he was a weird guy who was considered a bit crazy and knew a lot about mythological subjects. </p><p>When he got out on the veranda and saw Sebastian lying sprawled out on the grass, he looked thoughtful but not particularly surprised. He looked him up and down and Sebastian started to growl. "I know the guy. He once shot a deer right in front of me.", he complained. Undertaker frowned. “So you are the creature that chased me through the forest back when I was hunting alone for the first time. I was still young then, that was mean of you.", he replied, but Sebastian only growled louder. “This is my forest and that was my food. Just because I can't satisfy my hunger doesn't mean that it was okay.”, he hissed, getting up on all four and whipping his tail back and forth. Undertaker made soothing gestures and sat down on the edge of the porch. He motioned for Angelina to sit down next to him, Ciel's friends spread out on the rest of the porch and Ciel stayed on the grass next to Sebastian. "He's definitely the creature from the scary story that is told about this forest.", Undertaker stated, turning to the people, then turning back to Sebastian.</p><p>"You say a deer won't fill you up?", he asked. Sebastian leaned back so his head was on Ciel's lap. He was still sulking a little and didn't really feel like answering questions, but Ciel's hands in his hair made him forgiving. “Nothing makes me feel full. Even the bear I ate yesterday doesn't fill me up. I'm always hungry.”, he explained. Undertaker nodded understandingly and exchanged a look with Ann. "That sounds like a wendigo, doesn't it?", she asked. Before Undertaker could answer, Sebastian sat up and frowned. “So that's what this is about? Why didn't you just ask me if I'm a wendigo?!”, he wanted to know angrily. Ann flinched. "Well, I... I just wasn't sure. I mean, you haven't eaten anyone or made anyone commit cannibalism and besides....you don't look exactly as one would imagine a wendigo.", she explained. Sebastian blinked confused and exchanged a look with Ciel. "I was too nice to be recognized for what I am?!", he asked angrily. Ciel tried to calm him down again, but apparently Ann had accidentally hit a nerve. Sebastian jumped up and walked restlessly back and forth. "I do my best not to get on the nerves of the people who do me no wrong and I behave nicer than those of my kind who were once human and the thanks is that I am questioned and... and for my Appearance to be criticized? Ain't I scary enough? We can change that if it makes it better!”, he growled.</p><p>He stopped and bowed his head. A cracking sound could be heard as a shiver ran through Sebastian's body. Every part of his body stretched and got longer. Fur grew on the black parts of his skin and his claws grew larger, his fingers longer and thinner, until they looked almost like huge branches ending in sharp points. His whole body became more bony, and soon his ribs and vertebrae could be seen under the skin. Sebastian shook his head as his hair got longer and his horns got longer with loud cracks and split off parts until he had mighty antlers like a stag. He bared his growing teeth and hissed and didn't stop growing until he was about fifteen meters tall. His hair reached down to his waist and his eyes were glowing red. His teeth couldn't be completely covered by his lips, he was huge and skinny and looked extremely dangerous. After a few minutes, the transformation was over. While the other humans jumped up and backed away, Ciel stayed where he was and gazed at Sebastian with wide eyes full of admiration. </p><p>Sebastian crouched down and bowed his head so far that his face was directly in front of Ciel. He inhaled Ciel's scent deeply and exhaled again, letting the scent of rotting wood and soil waft over the clearing. Ciel reached out and touched Sebastian's face gently. "You look really cool.", he assured him impressed. Sebastian blinked confused. Never before had anyone said anything remotely comparable about his appearance. Even the smaller version of himself scared everyone. Carefully he scooped up Ciel with one hand and straightened up. The little human could sit in the palm of his hand with no problem. He smiled at Sebastian and hugged one of his bent fingers. Sebastian raised the other hand and stroked Ciel's head as carefully as possible with his index finger, being careful not to hurt Ciel with his claws. Happily Ciel leaned against him and let his legs dangle. </p><p>The others on the floor didn't really know if they should panic or not. Sebastian looked absolutely scary now, but he was so adoring of Ciel and it was so obvious that he was careful with him. "All right, I'll take it all back, this really is a wendigo.", Ann muttered. Alerted by her words, Sebastian looked up and placed Ciel back on the floor. He lay face down on the grass so he was on eye level with the humans. "Why did you doubt that at all?", Ciel asked and stroked Sebastian's nose with both hands. “Well, he didn't eat you. I thought wendigos eat all the people they find.", she replied. Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Some probably do. Others can pull themselves together.", he growled, sounding more like an animal than a human. </p><p>The other humans were very insecure still. Especially Ciel's friends didn't really know what to do. On the one hand it was so obvious that Sebastian could crush them all, on the other hand he was still the same being that hopped around Ciel like a puppy. Finally Finny made up his mind to simply approach Sebastian and Ciel. He stopped near them and gazed at Sebastian's huge form. "You are really pretty tall.", he stated. Ciel laughed. "That's true. You will have to shrink again, otherwise you won't fit through the door.", he added. Sebastian nodded slowly, hunched over and let his body take on the previous shape. Meanwhile Ann ran into the house, sat down, and took a sip of whiskey. Undertaker followed her right away. “Yes, I would drink too if I were you. A spirit of hunger, cold, winter who knows exactly where I live and who seems to have a crush on my nephew would worry me too. But look at it positivly. He's friendly.”, he said giggling. "And that makes everything better?", Ann asked doubtfully. “Well, sure it does. If he's so atypical of the representatives of his kind, he will continue to be. He follows a logic that seems human. This is good for you because it means there is no way he will harm you since you are Ciel's aunt. He didn't do any harm to Ciel's friends either, these naive children. Apparently they genuinely thought that he would not have found them if they hadn't placed anything to eat on the veranda for him and that it would have stopped him if they locked the front door. Cute.”, Undertaker explained, still giggling. “I don't think that's funny. You're right that he listens to Ciel, but that's a problem too. After all, Ciel will be leaving soon.", Ann replied.</p><p>A loud gasp for air made the two startled. They hadn't noticed that Sebastian and the teenagers had come into the house. Sebastian turned to Ciel. “Are you really going to leave soon? Why?”, he asked in panic. Ciel took his hand and stroked the back of it soothingly. “In a few days my summer break will be over and I have to go back to school. I live with my parents a little way from here. But that's okay. I'll come here on the weekends and write you letters.", Ciel explained, but Sebastian was sad anyway. He hugged Ciel in his arms and carried him away from the others to have a little more time alone with him while it was still possible. Undertaker stayed a while longer and told the rest of the humans scary stories about people who became wendigos or who were hunted by them and some more wendigo facts. </p><p>Sebastian and Ciel retired to Ciel's room and made themselves comfortable in Ciel's bed. Sebastian pouted and held onto Ciel with his whole body. While Ciel knelt on his bed, Sebastian curled around him like a kind of gigantic donut and listened to Ciel tell him about his school, his parents and his interests, while he brushed his hair and fur. That was very pleasant and Sebastian was completely relaxed in no time. He purred under Ciel's touch and his paws kneaded the covers as if he were a giant cat. "You're really cute for a man eating beast.", Ciel muttered in amusement. Sebastian made a pout once again. He pressed his face to Ciel's thigh and grumbled something unintelligible. "What did you say?", Ciel asked. Sebastian raised his head. His face was a bit silvery again, he wasn't used to compliments from such a beautiful person. “I said you are cute, not me. And just for your information, I'm extremely scary and very strong. I'm actually one of the strongest of my species, even if your aunt doesn't notice it, of course. She prefers to panic even though she should know that I'm not hurting her. Otherwise I would have already done that when we happened to see each other in the forest and she ran away. I haven't followed her a step, which can be easily proofed by the fact that she is still alive, but she just shoots me anyway. That's really rude.", Sebastian complained.</p><p>Ciel began to scratch the back of his head making Sebastian's complaints quickly dissolve into purrs. Sebastian looked like he melted. “She was just worried, that's quite normal. Promise to be nice to her when I'm gone. I'll ask her to do the same.", Ciel explained. As he had thought, Sebastian just nodded, too absorbed in the pleasure of Ciel's petting to be able to contradict. Ciel smiled contentedly and lay down completely in bed. The next second he had a weighted blanket in the shape of a wendigo on top him. Sebastian licked his cheek, still purring. "I'll miss you so much.", he muttered, licking the other cheek as well. Ciel stroked his hair, leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sebastian's lips. "Me too.", he replied. The two used the remaining days as best as they could and stuck together. Every night Sebastian slept in Ciel's bed and during the day he cuddled Ciel as much as he could. He let him show him all kinds of things from movies to how a toaster works to tumblr. Many of these man-made things were confusing for Sebastian, but he tried to understand them and sometimes he found it quite nice, for example when Ciel read to him from one of his books. In return, Sebastian showed Ciel a lot of beautiful places in the forest and told him a lot about the plants and animals there.</p><p>When the day of farewell finally arrived, both were really sad and didn't want to let go of each other. Ciel kept promising to write letters and come to visit as often as he could. Sebastian nodded and just made whiny noises. Until the very last moment he pressed Ciel to himself and showered him with kisses and when Ciel and his friends drove away in Bard's car, he ran after them for a while. Only when they came to a bigger street did he stop and look sadly after them. With his tail dragging on the ground, he slowly walked back into the forest late at night and when he passed Angelina's house, he was surprised to find that she was sitting on the porch with two plates. She ate from one plate, the other plate was for him. Sebastian devoured his portion within seconds, thanked Ann and sat there with lowered head for a while. “Hey, Ciel will have more vacations in the future. Then he can definitely come back here. I think his parents plan to go on a hiking trip with him during the autumn break, but that won't take up all of his free time. And in the meantime there are weekends and you can dictate letters to Ciel to me.", Ann tried to cheer him up. Sebastian smiled a bit. "Thanks.", he said. For a while everything remained silent, only the chirping of the crickets could be heard. "When they go hiking, is that near a forest?", Sebastian asked after a while. Angelina looked up in surprise. "It's in a forest as far as I know.", she said. "Aha. Well, I'll leave now. Good night, Red.“, Sebastian said, got up and disappeared noiselessly into the dark forest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>